The Agent and The Cannibal
by ZiggyMajorTom
Summary: Special Agent Katherine Anderson is assigned to a case that involves a visit to Doctor Lecter who is incarcerated in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. To have a better chance at catching the serial killer the FBI are looking for, they turn to Doctor Lecter for help. Rated M for strong language and possible mature themes throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! Here's another Hannibal fic minus Clarice Starling. I thought I'd make up a new Agent for Hannibal to play with ;) Enjoy!**

I had lived a perfectly ordinary life; a mother, father and a lovely house in the country. We weren't a wealthy family, but we managed with what we had.

That all changed when I decided to join the FBI. I moved away from home, leaving my alcoholic father and highly religious mother behind.

It was a difficult decision to leave home, but my mother insisted I do what was best for me. Evidently, moving away was just the right thing to do.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

"Hm?" I murmured, glancing up from my screen on hearing the voice of my boss.

I sat at my desk in a dimly lit basement room, mulling over some paperwork. Considering I was FBI, I should have heard Mr Langdon enter my office.

"Hannibal Lecter." He repeated. "I take it you've heard of him?" He asked, taking the seat in front of me.

"Of course." I nodded, sliding my round spectacles down my nose before placing them onto the desk.

"He's holed up in the Baltimore State Prison for the Criminally Insane. I want you to go in there and get everything you can out of him on the Jenson case. Think you're ready? I'd do it myself but I think a woman would work better."

I inhaled gently, narrowing my eyes slightly at the man sitting in front of me. He was an arrogant son of a bitch, but a good agent nonetheless.

"Work better for what?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, frowning a little.

"Oh come on Anderson, you know exactly what. Lecter hasn't seen a woman in eight years. You might be just his taste, so to speak." He smiled sweetly at me, which made my stomach turn.

 _So that's it._

"When do you need me to go?" I asked, running a hand through my long auburn hair.

He checked his watch, smirking to himself.

"Right about now, actually. I'll walk you to your car."

"I can manage just fine, thank you, Sir." I said in the politest way possible, without saying 'fuck off'.

He wrinkled his nose up before throwing a file onto my desk.

"There's all you need to know on Lecter. Make sure that's returned to me." He said, nodding to the file before standing up. "See you around, Anderson."

With that, thankfully, he left the room. Respecting your boss is a given when you take a job, but sometimes that asshole needed my foot shoved where the sun didn't shine.

Packing up all of my things, I grabbed the file on Doctor Lecter along with the Jenson file and my coat before leaving the office, locking the door behind me.

 _Can't be too careful._

The drive to Baltimore was short and simple; no traffic and no bother, just how I liked it. The weather however, was a different story.

It was very rare I regretted moving away from home, but at times like this, with the rain hammering down on my windscreen and the flashes of lightning shooting across the sky, I missed being in the comfort of my own bed where I grew up.

On arriving at the prison, I held the file under my coat to avoid it getting wet, before jogging to the front doors.

It was a dull looking place with grey walls and huge iron bars surrounding it.

 _What did you expect, a garden full of roses?_

I rolled my eyes at my own subconscious before entering the building.

Inside wasn't much better. Grey painted walls with a dirty grey carpeted flooring. Two officers stood either side of the reception desk, who didn't look overly enthusiastic about their jobs.

"Special Agent Katherine Anderson, FBI." I said on reaching the desk, pulling out my badge to show the rather round woman sitting there.

"Sign in." She muttered, passing me a clipboard with a slip of paper on and a pen.

After going through all of the proceedings, I was finally allowed through. A lovely gentleman named Carter, showed me around the place before leading me to a final gate.

"The point of no return." He said with a smirk. "Of course you will return, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Carter." I said, smiling gently.

He nodded once, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Just a warning, whatever you do, do not let him get inside your head. He's a nice enough guy when you don't disrespect him, but I've seen what he does to his victims." He said, all humor now gone. "Down the corridor, last cell. Keep to the right."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly as the gate slid open noisily.

"I'll be watching on the monitor. You'll do fine." He smiled, before closing the gate.

I took a deep breath before steadily walking down the hall. If I said I wasn't nervous, I'd be lying.

The hallway was small and cold; only holding five cells, including Lecter's. Separating each occupant from myself was a black iron gate.

As I neared the end of the hallway, I took another deep breath before entering the view of Hannibal Lecter.

 _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the really late update guys. Hope you enjoy!**

The cell was small, just like the others, barely big enough to fit a bed, a toilet and a desk in. Doctor Lecter stood in the middle of the well lit room, hands clasped behind his back, a small smile on his face. The only difference to his cell being, the iron bars had been replaced with glass.

 _I wonder why._

"Doctor Lecter, my name is Katherine Anderson. May I speak with you?" I asked, noticing a chair opposite his cell, but I remained standing.

"You're with the FBI, aren't you? I was told you would be coming." He said, his smile sending chills down my spine.

"Yes Sir." I replied, my voice being surprisingly steady.

"May I see your credentials?" He asked, taking a step closer towards the glass.

I nodded, taking out my ID before holding it out for him to see.

"Closer please."

I took a step closer, my ID still in hand.

 _He can't get you from in there, idiot._

"Closer." He said, his voice almost sounding like a hiss.

After another step forward, he was happy, and on seeing my credentials, he nodded.

"I believe congratulations are in order, _Special_ Agent Anderson. You've recently passed your exams." He grinned.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter." I nodded, smiling weakly.

"Sit, please." He said, holding out a hand towards the chair behind me.

I gave him a another small smile, nodding once more in gratification. A few moments passed where neither of us spoke; we just stared at each other.

"How are you finding the FBI, Katherine?"

A cool chill ran down my spine as my name fell from his lips.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_

"If you don't mind Doctor Lecter, I'd like to ask you a few questions first?" I offered.

"Quid pro quo. I tell you things, you tell me things." He countered, a small smile on his lips.

"Go Doctor." I said weakly, not forgetting what Carter had said to me minutes before.

"So then, how are you finding the FBI?" He asked again, his gaze never leaving mine.

"It's interesting, to say the least. The hours are long and the pay isn't the best, but it suits me."

"You're not in it for the pay though, are you Agent Anderson?" He said, his voice smooth yet metallic.

"No Doctor Lecter, I'm not."

"You'd like to serve your country, hm?"

"Yes." I nodded firmly.

 _Wait, isn't this quid pro quo supposed to be a two way thing?_

"What do you know about the Jenson case, Doctor Lecter?" I asked, my gaze holding his steadily.

"Oh, not much." He said, with a wave of his hand. "Is that what you're here for? Some help on the case?" He smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm here to learn from you, Doctor Lecter. Perhaps you can decide for yourself whether or not I'm qualified to do that."

"You are rather slippery, Agent Anderson. They taught you well."

I didn't know whether that was a compliment coming from him, or an insult, so I just smiled obediently.

I couldn't see what the fuss was about over him. He wasn't scary. Unnerving, yes, but definitely not scary. He seemed too educated and well mannered to be a murderer.

On pondering that thought, my musings were interrupted by a light buzzing coming from my blazer pocket.

 _Damn it, why didn't you turn that thing off?_

"Are you going to answer that Agent Anderson?" His chilling voice called to me from behind the glass.

"It can wait." I said, taking out my cell, turning it off, before placing it back into my pocket. "Sorry about that, Doctor Lecter."

"Not at all. I expect you're a busy woman." He said, taking a step closer to the glass before leaning against it, his eyes not leaving mine for a moment. "Why do you think they sent you here, Katherine?"

"Well, I expect it was because we need your insight on the case."

"No." He said, sighing. "Why do you think they sent _you._ "

"I suppose it was because I'm good at my job." I said slowly, watching for his reaction.

"That you are, Agent Anderson. But I was thinking of something else."

"The fact I'm female?" I asked, almost irritated that people kept pointing that fact out.

Surely women are just as good as men in such jobs. Using me as a ploy to get Doctor Lecter to talk was a shot in the dark. It wasn't a secret that many people thought he was gay.

"Bingo." He said, smiling briefly.

"Why that would impact my chances of you helping us, I don't know. I highly doubt you're that kind of man, Doctor Lecter."

"You're right, of course. But how would you know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Quid pro quo, Doctor. What do you know about the Jenson case?" I said, standing up from my chair, taking a step closer to the glass, narrowing my eyes at him ever so slightly.

"Only a little." He said, pausing for a moment. "Is that the file? I could help you more if I had chance to read it."

I took a deep breath, contemplating on what to do. Langdon would kill me if I gave it to Lecter, but we did desperately need his insight.

"How long do you need?"

"You could come and pick the file up in the morning." He said, a small smile on his face.

 _You don't have a choice if you want to catch that murdering bastard._

I stepped over to the sliding carrier, opening it before placing the file inside.

"I'll be back at eight tomorrow morning. I need everything you have, Doctor Lecter." I said, pushing the file over to him.

He picked up the file, giving me another smile.

"I'll be ready, Agent Anderson. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Doctor. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, picking up my bag before taking my leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the very late update guys. Hope you enjoy this one!**

The next morning I woke with a sick feeling in my stomach. I was just as nervous about seeing Doctor Lecter as the day before.

After taking a quick shower, I put on minimal make-up before changing into a cream blouse and black trousers.

"Queequeg?" I called as I walked down the stairs.

A small ginger dog bounced towards me, running around my legs. I stroked him gently before calling him into the kitchen. After feeding Queequeg, I got into my car and headed for the asylum.

I don't know why I felt so nervous. Was it the fact he was a murdering cannibal? Was it the fact he made me shiver every time my name fell from his lips?

On arriving at the asylum, I walked swiftly through the doors before meeting Carter.

"Good morning Agent Anderson." He smiled brightly.

"Hello Carter." I smiled weakly at him.

He didn't seem to notice my apprehension or my reluctance to speak.

"How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Yourself?" I replied, sighing gently, trying my best to paint on my brightest smile.

"I'm excellent thank you!" He grinned, taking my coat before hanging it up. "You know the rules, Agent Anderson."

"Yes." I nodded, stepping through the barred gate.

I jumped as the gate closed, giving Carter a brief smile before heading down the hallway to Doctor Lecter's cell.

Ignoring all other inmates as I walked by, I soon entered the sights of Doctor Lecter.

"Well hello there Special Agent Anderson." His smooth metallic voice hissed at me.

"Doctor Lecter." I nodded at him, sitting in the metal chair opposite his cell.

"You look tired." He stated, humming gently.

"I've not been sleeping well." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you done with the file?"

"Yes, thank you. I found it rather interesting." He smirked, winking at me.

 _I'm sure you did._

He slid the file into the carrier before slamming it shut, making me jump.

"Nervous, Agent Anderson?"

"Not at all." I gave him a small smile, standing from the chair before taking the file from the carrier.

He held my gaze for a long while before I spoke again.

"So Doctor Lecter, what have you got?"

"Quid Pro Quo." His hissed, a small smirk on his face.

"Doctor Lecter, this isn't a game!" I said in exasperation.

"Isn't it?" He winked. "Agent Anderson, I want to know more about you. I think it would be quite something to know you in private life."

 _You don't really have a choice if you want to catch this son of a bitch._

"Go Doctor."

"You haven't been sleeping. I presume you're having nightmares." He stated.

I nodded slowly, averting his gaze.

"What are your nightmares about?"

"My father. He died when I was a child and my mother died recently to cancer. Now I have nothing left."

"You miss them?"

"Of course I do." I murmured, lifting my head, holding it high, fighting away the emotions that were ready to bubble over.

"How did your father die?"

"Drug bust gone wrong." I replied, not wanting to go into detail.

His lips parted slightly as he inhaled gently, holding my steady gaze.

"Quid pro quo." I said, my voice stronger than before. "Tell me what you know, Doctor Lecter."

He gave me a small smile, with an almost sardonic look. Every time I looked at him, a chill ran down my spine.

"Mr Jenson is a lonely fellow. That's why he chooses them. The women he murders. He likes to take them away from their husbands so he can have a taste of their lives."

"In that case, he is most likely to reside nearby to where the women are found."

"Clever girl." He said with a wink. "Quid pro quo, Katherine. Your nightmares of your father. What do they consist of?"

I took a deep breath before replying.

"I dream I am there with him, watching from the sidelines. I know when it's about to happen and I do everything I can to move from the spot to help him, but I can't. My feet won't cooperate and I have to watch him die, cold and alone."

I gazed down at the cold stone floor beneath me, chewing on my lower lip.

 _Quit while you're ahead, Anderson. This is a bad idea._

"Quid pro quo, Doctor." I finally said, inhaling deeply.

"Mr Jenson likes blondes, as you well know. All of same height, weight, with the same eye colour and ethnicity. This is for a reason, Agent Anderson. Perhaps someone in his life is like the girls he murders."

"A girlfriend or wife maybe?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, confirming my suspicions.

"Agent Anderson, that's all the time you have for today." Carter called down the hallway as he approached me.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll be back when we find out more on the case." I said, standing from the chair.

"It was lovely to see you again, Agent Anderson." He smiled brightly.

I nodded, before leaving. At least we were getting somewhere.


End file.
